Snapper
Snapper is the Phantom Beast General with the Spirit of the Snapping Turtle. Physical Appearance: His physical features resembles to a prehistoric turtle and possibly an ankylosaurus. He wears large spiky turtle shell-like pauldrons with furry pelts on the edges, brownish-gold boots, golden turtle-like skirt, golden turnic with a turlte head with a chain in its mouth on his chest, black and gold gloves, and wears a helmet with a poinytail-like structure. Powers and abilities: Snapper has mainy power and abilties shown in the series. He has superhuman strength as seen when he threw master Phant and knocked two megazords in the air with no effort. Due to his animal spirit, Snapper also has superhuman endurance making him highly indestructable as seen when he battled the Rhino ranger. Unlike turtle, Snapper has superhuman agility as seen when he betrayed Jellica. Like all phantom beast. Snapper has Rinzin power. He can shoot energy beams with one hand and more. As always, General Snapper can grow to the height of a skyscaper. Weaknesses: Snapper was seen that the jungle mace can pierce his armor as seen when he battle master Phant in the final episode. Like all turtles, Snapper is incredibly slow. He can't move faster than the yellow ranger as seen when he battle the rangers with Camille. ' Biography:' He and the other Generals were brought to life, through the Crystal Eyes, by Jellica. However, instead of taking orders from her, they destroyed her and sword their allegiance to Dai Shi, and asked him to become their Phantom Beast King. In order to prove their loyalty, Dai Shi ordered the Generals to capture the Masters. Snapper was successful in capturing Master Phant. With all three Masters captured, the Phantom Beast Generals used their power of Rinzin, and the Crystal Eyes to turn the Master's Animal Spirit Energy into the Evil Spirit Rangers. They expected Dai Shi to see their loyalty from capturing the Masters & using the Spirit Rangers, but all Dai Shi saw was incompetence in their failures. After Whiger was successful in stealing the Tiger Spirit from Casey, Dai Shi was ready to become the Phantom Beast King. By the generals bonding their spirits to Dai Shi, and he bonding his spirit to them, and the power of Rinzin, Dai Shi was morphed into his new Phantom Beast King armor. Upon the orders of Dai Shi, the three generals also used their power to morph Camille into a general as well. After Dai Shi ordering Camille be made a General, and Whiger being banished, Scorch and Snapper have begun questioning Dai Shi's powers to control the human he possess. When Scorch & Snapper realized that Camille was the reason the human Jarrod was still able to have some power over Dai Shi, they ordered the remaining three Phantom Beast Warriors to destroy Camille. But their plan failed, the real Jarrod came to Camille's rescue and saved her. Scorch and Snapper were then tangled in a battle with the Jungle Fury Rangers & Spirit Rangers, where they were barely able to escape. Upon returning to the temple, they found the Dai Shi had taken back complete control over Jarrod's body. Dai Shi told them never to disobey him again, and that the time of the final Beast War was approaching. Later, after Casey had helped Jarrod cast the spirit of Dai Shi out of his body, Dai Shi ordered Scorch and Snapper to go after Casey, Camille, and Jarrod. The generals went and did battle with the Rangers and their new allies. Snapper battled against the Blue, Yellow, Wolf, and Rhino Rangers & the Chameleon Warrior. Together, all five of them were able to use their weapons and attacks to finally destroy General Snapper. In an attempt to destroy the Rangers & Masters, Dai Shi used his powers to open a door to the Spirit World, unleashing the worst of the worst monsters the Rangers had faced. The Rangers and Masters battle hard against the army, and in the end, thanks to the Masters attacking in their Animal Warrior Forms, were successful in destroy the Beast Army.